Trois ans et six pied sous terre
by fanfictionmpreg
Summary: Cette fiction et centrer sur l'histoire de bat-man et superman les événement se passe un peu après la mort de superman. Présence: Mpreg lemon
1. Chapitre 1: Le réveille

**Cette fiction et centrer sur l'histoire de bat-man et superman. Les événement se passe un peu après la mort de Clark Kent. Trois ans c'est écouler depuis et les visite du mort se font rare, maintenant, une seul personne viens se recueillir chaque mois sur la tombe et il s'agit bien évidement de Bruce Wayne. Quelque modification on été apporter tous d'abord aucun événement ou menace ne sait produit pendant la mort de superman, Lois c'est marier, wonder woman a pris la place de superman et bat-man a arrêter c'est fonction. Dernière chose, l'existence de flash, Aquaman et cyborg et rester secret.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes :3**

 **Bien sur rien est a moi tous est a Zack Snyder, Jerome (Jerry) Siegel, Joseph (Joe) Shuster, Bob Kane et Bill Finger.**

 **Sur se je vous souhait une bonne lecture.**

 **chapitre 1 Le réveille**

PDV Bruce

Cela faisait environ trois ans deux jours et sept heure depuis la mort de Clark Kent. Depuis je ne cesse de repenser a se qui c'est passer. Je me sans coupable de sa mort. A une époque je le méprisais enfin je pansais le mépriser pour s'être fait passer pour un dieu, alors que le nombre de gens innocent qu'il sauvais n'égalais pas le nombre gens innocent qu'il tuais. Mais un jour auparavant, j'ai appris par la suit qu'il était aussi humain que moi, qu'il avais une famille a qui il tenais.

Sa perte ma fait prendre conscience des sentiment naissant que j'éprouvais a son égare se qui ma pousser a venir me recueillir tous les mois sur sa tombe. A l'époque, j'avais l'habitude de cacher mes émotion. Mais au fur et a mesure du temps, on se rend compte qu'on commence a devenir….transparent.

-Salut c'est encore moi, je sait que tu aurais voulus quelqu'un d'autre mais…...apparemment Lois c'est marier il y a environ deux semaine. Je suis désoler. Tu aurais adorer la cérémonie. Du aurais du voir ça, le thème des couleurs étais le même que t'ont costume.

Je ricanais a se souvenirs que je trouvais plutôt hilarant.

-Sa veux dire qu'elle ne ta pas complètement oublier. Enfin j'imagine que sa toujours été le cas.

Je commençais a m'asseoir sur l'herbe comme a mon habitude tout en déposent le bouquet au pied de la pierre tombal. Je soupir de lassitude.

-Tu doit être tranquille maintenant que tu n'a plus toute c'est responsabilités. Wonder Woman sans charge pour toi désormais.

J'avais l'impression que plus je le rendais visite et plus je m'accrochais au passer. La douleur dans ma poitrine ne pourrais s'estomper que si j'allais de l'avant et ça, gent étais bien conscient.

-Je pense que moi aussi je vais tourner la page comme Lois et te rendre de moins en moins visite. Avec un peu de chance, je me sentirais moins triste.

Je respirais l'air frais apprécient le soleil sur ma peau. Je restais comme sa pendant un bon moment avant de me décider enfin a partir.

-Bon je crois qu'il est tant pour moi d'y aller.

Je commençais a me lever près a partir quant je sentie un léger tremblement venant de la tombe. Je me sentais perdre pied tendis que les secousses s'intensifiait de plus en plus !

-Mais...qu'est ce que...

Je me retournais de sorte a observer la tombe et donc l'origine des secousses quand tous a coup, je vis se qui me semblais être une main sortie de la terre. Je secouais la tête pensant a une illusion. Il étais impossible mais apparemment se fut le corps nu de superman qui sortie de la tombe me laissent ainsi sans vois la bouche ouvert de stupéfaction. Il étais juste là, devant moi. et belle et bien vivant ! J'arrivais plus a bouger tellement c'était inconcevable pour moi qu'une personne puisse revenir a la vie. Mais en même temps on parlais de superman, l'extraterrestre venus sur notre planète, le faiseur de miracle !

-Salut...hum..

Mon euphorie laissa vit place a la colère, je venais de passer de zéros a cent en deux seconde. Après tous se temps il avait que ça a dire ! Ma rage était telle que je pus me contenir et me précipita vers lui en le frappent de toute mes force au visage se qui a eu pour effet de le déstabiliser pendant quelque second. Apparemment il était affaiblir, tant mieux.

-Non mais je rêve ! Après tous se temps c'est tous se que tu trouve a dire ! On te croyais mort imbécile !

-J-je savait...pas...quoi dire d'autre...

-Non tu savais pas !

J'étaie en train de pleurés mes larmes coulais toute seul ! Celas me surpris moi-même, c'est vrais qu'il m'avait manquer, beaucoup manquer. Je me suis sentie tellement mal après son départ que j'ai du abandonner mon côtés bat-man. Il avait laisser un trous béent dans mon cœur j'avais eu l'impression que tous les gens que j'aimais mourrais tôt ou tard. D'abord il y avais eu mes parents et ensuit lui ! Je me suis sentie tellement inutile dans tout cette histoire.

-Pardonne moi...je voulais pas...te rendre triste. Excuse moi.

Je me dirigeai vers lui pour l'enlacer tous en pleurent sur son épaule dénuder. Je le sentie hésitent avant qu'il ne se décide a me rendre mon étreint. Puits je me décalais pour reprendre contenance. Je savais que je venais de me faire passer pour un parfais imbéciles et pour dire la vérité je ment foutais. Il fallait que je le prenne dans mes bras ne serait ce que quelque seconde.

-Pardonne moi...Bruce je...

Je voulus changer de sujet ne veulent pas m'attarder d'avantage sur mon comportement pathétique.

-J-je pense que je vais te ramener chez toi, il faut que tous le monde apprenne la bonne nouvelle !

Je le vis se tortiller.

-Hum..en fait je me suit demander si je pourrais pas rester chez toi le temps que je me rétablisse, t-tu a bien vus que j'étais pas encore remis de ma...enfin tu vois. Pour l'instant je voudrais que tu soit le seul a être au courent si sa ne te dérange pas.

Je commençais a le regarde l'air songeurs avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer, si sa pouvais lui rendre service je devais au moins faire ça.

Ensuit je prie conscience de sa nudités, je me mis donc a rougir violemment tout en me raclent la gorge.

-Viens dans la voiture, ou tu risque de tomber malade.

Je me mis a ricaner légèrement d'embarras, peu-être ne pouvait il pas tomber malade. Il commenças lui aussi a rougir prenant a son tours conscience de son manque vestimentaire.

-T-tu a raison...dépêchons nous.

Sur ce, nous nous précipitâmes dans ma voiture direction ma maison.


	2. Chapter 2: Alcool

**Voilas le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Si il y a quelque détaille ou autre qui ne vous plaise pas. Ou si vous avez juste envie de communiquer vos impression quand a cette fiction. Vous pouvez toujours le faire dans les commentaires. Comme sa je ferais en sorte de l'améliorer selon vos envie puisque je l'écris mais c'est a vous que je l'écris donc voilas. Sur se je vous souhait une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2: Alcool**

Après une heure de route baigniez dans un silence très gênant, nous étions enfin arriver a destination.

En se moment il étais assis juste en face de moi portent mes vêtements. Il voulais toujours pas parler. Je fini par perdre patience est décide de lui proposer quelque chose en somme faire la conversation. Je regarde en face de moi Clark et en trains de fixer ses mains crisper sur c'est genou.

-Hum, Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ou….

Il me regarde puis détourne les yeux. Il pris une grande inspiration puis ouvris plusieurs foie la bouche avant de enfin se décider a parler.

-Tu sait quand j'étais mort…J'arrivais plus ou moins a vous entendre toi et les autres. C'était comme si j'étais…..dans le commas mais vos voix, elle étais toujours là…...J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, j'avais perdue la notion du temps. Lois m'avais dit qu'elle voulais mon accord pour son mariage. Vous m'aviez un peu mis au courent des chose qui s'étais passé pendant mon absence.

J'arrivais pas a y croire, depuis tous se temps ou il étais…..Il nous entendais ? Et comment c'était quant nous étions pas là ? Il a dus se sentir seul.

-Et du coup, qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? T-tu vas laisser les gens croire en ta mort ? Et pour Lois ?

-J-je sait pas, Je…...Écoute, je peu pas affronter tous ça si je suis encore affaiblie. Je pense qu'il me faut quelque semaine.

Il mis sa tête sure ses mains, puis se frottas la nuque.

-C'est fous le nombre de chose qui peu se passer en l'espace de seulement trois ans.

Je pensais pas qu'il voulais rester aussi longtemps. Mais en même temps je savais pourquoi, sa avais sens doute un lien avec le fait qu'il a perdu Lois. Il a perdu l'une des deux femme qu'il aimais le plus au monde, il ne lui reste plus que sa mère désormais.

-Tu compte pas rester indéfiniment quand même. Il vas bien falloir que tu sorte un jour d'ici. Et ta mère tu y a penser, Martha.

-Je…

Tous a coup il se redressa légèrement, et tendis l'oreille en direction de la porte d'entrer. Son comportement me parus plutôt étrange avant que je ne réalise qu'il entendais sens doute Alfred s'approcher.

-Hum, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Alfred.

Il me regarda avec une expression de confusion sur le visage.

-Je lui confirais ma vis, ok ?

-D'accord.

Au bout de quelque minute la porte s'ouvrit sur Alfred qui ne cachas pas sa surpris quand a la présence de superman dans mon salon.

-Hum, ok, je crois que je repasserais plus tard. Je suis un peu trop vieux pour tout ça.

-Désoler Alfred !

Il se retournas vers nous un sourire que je trouvais plus que sincère sur son visage. Il me fit un petit signe de la mains pour me dire que tout allais bien.

-Ne vous en fait pas, je suis juste venus pour vous dire que le dîner étais servie mais a mon avis je doit rajouter une autre assiette.

Je lui sourie.

-Je vous mérite pas.

-Je trouve aussi.

Après le dîner, Clark c'étais réfugier dans la chambre que je lui avais administrer pour son séjour ici. J'avais dans l'idée de lui présenter mon ancienne salle d'entrainement. Avec un peu de chance, il pourras retrouver la totalité de c'est pouvoir.

ooooooooooooooo

Une semaine c'étais écouler depuis que je lui avait montrer la salle d'entrainement. Maintenant il y passais presque toute ses journées. A mon avis, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il y allais pour décompresser ou se changer les idée. Se qui étais compréhensible, moi-même si j'avais été témoins de toute c'est révélation au sujet de Lois et tous je pense que je serais bouleverser aussi. S'avoir que c'est cauchemars étais en faite réel...

J'étais en train de m'archer en direction de la salle. La porte étais déjà ouvert et la vision qui s'offris a moi me fit trembler des jambe. Un frisson parcourras mon échine lorsque je vis les muscle saillant en mouvement. Juste devant moi se tenais la plus magnifique des créature. Je tentais tend bien que mal de reprendre un souffle irrégulier en portent ma mains a ma poitrine lorsque je sentis une mains se poser sur mon épeule.

-Bruce ? Est ce que sa vas ?

Je le regarda et vie son expression reflètent une inquiétude s'insère. Je ravalais la bille coincer au font de ma gorge.

-Pourquoi...j'irais pas bien ?

-Tu avait la respiration plutôt rapide et ton cœur bat très vite aussi.

Merde, j'avais oublier qu'il avais une ouïe très fine.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste besoin de repos je pense.

-Pourquoi a tu arrêter d'être Bat-man ?

Je m'arrêtais brusquement de marcher.

-Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ?

-Tu n'a pas répondu a ma question.

-Et je vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais !

-Bruce attend !

Je me mis aussitôt a m'arracher le long du couloir sans m'arrêter ni me retourner. J'avais besoin d'être loin de lui. Il fallait que je me change les idées. Je me dirigeais vers le garage est pris l'une des voiture que j'avais. Je partie jusqu'à la ville voisin ou je pus trouver un bar assez bien qui puisse me remonter le morale. Je m'installa sur un tabouret juste an face du barman.

-Je prendrais de la vodka.

-Tous de suit monsieur.

Je sentie quelque'un venir s'asseoir a ma droit je décidais de ne pas y faire attention. Le barman me servis mon vers que je bus avec modération.

-Et vous madame ?

-Je prendrais un Martini s'il vous plait.

Le barman hocha sa tête avant de repartie pour apporter le vers a la femme assis a ma droit.

-Le célèbre Bruce Wayne venu boire un vert ici ? des problèmes au paradis ?

Je tourna lentement mon visage vers l'origine de la vois et donc celle de la femme assis a ma droit. Elle portais une robe assez élégante et un maquillage plutôt léger. Je ne la connaissais pas mais visiblement elle si.

-Que viens faire une jeune femme aussi élégante dans se genre d'endroit, vous risquer pas de vous faire agresser ?

Elle pris une gorger de son breuvage.

-Disons que...je passai par là, et que j'avais besoin d'un remontent. Et puis, je peu très bien me défendre toute seul.

-Je voix.

Je pris mon vers a moitié vide et le fini d'une traite.

-Dit moi, un homme comme vous devrais pas avoir un mini bar rien que pour lui.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Je voix.

Je fit signe au barman de m'apporter la même chose. La femme a coté de moi avait apparemment fini son cocktail. Elle se levas de son siège et me tendis sa mains que je pris plus par politesse.

-Heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer, j'espère que nous aurons d'autre occasion.

Je lui sourie, puis elle fini pas sens aller du bar me laissent enfin seul.

ooooooooooooooo

Je venais de franchir la porte de chez moi. Je marchais dans la pénombre et m'enquis de trébucher en cognent mon genoux sur un obstacle. je tâtais avec la paume de mes mains le mûr de l'entrer du salon lorsque je pus enfin allumer la lumière. Je pouvais distinguer clairement la pièce ainsi que les escalier menant vers ma chambre. Mais ma vision devenais de plus en plus flous, et de doutais de pouvoirs atteindre ne serait ce que les escalier. Je pense que j'ais du abuser sur l'alcool...encore une fois.

-Bordel...pourquoi Alfred n'est jamais là...quand on a besoin de lui.

-Bruce?

J'entendis la voix de Clark venant des escalier. Je me mis a marcher mais malheureusement pour moi, mon corps me lâchais juste a se moment là. Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer lamentablement mais je sentis tous a coup des bras retenir ma chute. C'est tous se dont je pus me souvenirs avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jogging

**Chapitre 3 : Jogging**

Une sensation familière était présente ce matin. Il y avait la lumière qui était très éblouissante, beaucoup trop éblouissent. Il y avait aussi le bruit d'une douche...je croie. C'était très fort. Mais en écoutent plus attentivement je sue que c'était la pluie qui cognait la vitre de ma fenêtre pour glisser le long du verre incolore. Les sons étaient plus forts. Et je compris que je devais avoirs bus hier soir, encore. J'avais l'habitude d'être dans cet état, c'était presque un quotidien pour moi maintenant. Mais le réveil me paraissait toujours aussi désagréable, brutale. C'est avec la bouche pâteuse et le corps courbaturée que je me dirigeais vert la salle de bain prendre une douche. Le jet d'eau me remit d'aplomb en quelques secondes. Mon genou me faisait légèrement mal. Et je constatais qu'il y avait un bleu dessus. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me souvenir j'étais incapable de me rappeler comment je m'étais fait sa. Je me souviens d'une femme élégante. La démarche féline et le regard hypnotique. Les pupilles dilatées malgré la lumière tamisée du bar. Elle prenait un martini. Puis ensuite le trou noir. Plus aucun souvenir de la veille. Mais ce n'était pas mon premier Burn out. En constatant à quels points j'y étais habitué je me sentis pathétique.

Je décidais alors de faire un jogging afin de me dégourdir les jambes et de me changer les idées par la même occasion. La pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps déjà. J'entendais du bruit dans la salle d'entraînement, il devait forcément s'agir de Clark. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter aujourd'hui. À la place je sortis de chez moi avec la sensation de fuir comme un lâche. Mais je me dis que c'était mieux ainsi. Que je devais l'éviter le plus possible. Parce que je savais au plus profonde de moi que mes sentiments étaient mal seins et qu'il ne serait jamais réciproque. Alors autant l'oublier même si ça allait pas être facile étant donné que nous habitions sous le même toit.

Pendant ma course je sentais le vent filtrer sur mon corps a chaque pas. J'avais mis mes écouteurs pour ne pas être distrait et me concentrer sur ma respiration. Courir était agréable pour moi. C'était comme fuir littéralement ses propres problèmes pour entrer dans une bulle couper du monde.

Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous ramène et vous encre dans la réalité. Parce que être coupé du monde n'est pas définitif. L'univers trouve un moyen de vous faire revenir avec brutalité. La vie que je menais avant était pour moi du passer. Bats man n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir ainsi que les raisons qui me rappelle pourquoi j'avais tout arrêté. On finit toujours par se faire vieux. On finit toujours par oublier les raisons qui nous ont poussé à faire ce que l'on a fait. Et je voulais que tout ceci reste qu'un lointain souvenir. Je le voulais vraiment très fort. Mais comme le dit souvent Alfred "le monde a besoin de héros". Mais je doutais que l'on ait encore besoin de moi. Ou plutôt je refusais de croire que l'on puisse avoir encore besoin de moi. Pas après ce qu'il c'était passer. Mais les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Je pouvais faire semblent autant que je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer que le taux de criminalité avait augmenté à Gotham depuis que j'ai décidé que cette ville se porterait mieux sans mon aide.

Pendant ma course je ne remarquais pas a quelle points j'étais loin de chez moi, pas avant de m'être arrêté et d'avoir enlevé mes écouteurs. Les premières goûtent m'annonçait que la pluie était revenu. Et signait la fin de ma course. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'être venu au milieu de nul par. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. La pluie devins plus présente, plus retentissante. Je n'aimais pas la pluie, pour moi elle annonçait souvent de mauvaises choses. Je n'étais pas superstitieux, mais la pluie était comme le miroitement des âmes perdu. Elle faisait en sorte de noyer les crimes ainsi que les chagrins des plus démunies. J'ai moi-même été couvert par la pluie. Elle s'est longtemps confondu à mes larmes étant enfant. Elle étouffait mais crié de colère.

Mais la pluie restait un mauvais présage pour moi. Alors je sortais mon portable de ma poche pour appeler un taxi. Et je trouvais ironique de prendre un taxi. Moi qui avais l'habitude d'un tout autre moyen de transporte. Mais avant de composer le numéro, j'entendis du bruit. Et c'était proche. Et c'était familier. Le bruit de quelqu'un appelant à l'aide. Ce bruit que j'avais si souvent entendu par le passer. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, je souhaitais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Que la voix de femme criant à l'agonie n'était en fait que le fruit de mon imagination, juste l'écho d'un souvenir trop longtemps enfuit. Parce que je ne voulais pas redevenir ce justicier de la nuit. Parce que je n'avais pas l'allure d'un héros comme Superman ou Wonder Woman. Ils étaient des dieux, et je n'étais qu'un homme. Un homme qui se faisait vieux. Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça. Je pensais que c'était derrière moi. Mais le sore en avait pas fini avec moi. J'avais envie de rire, de pleurer aussi. Une voie fit écho en moi. C'était celle de mes fantômes du passer, de mon esprit encore tourmenté de mon erreur produite il y a trois ans déjà. Gent est voulu à beaucoup de personnes. Je mens suivi aussi beaucoup voulu. Et c'était normal, tout était de ma faute. Je pouvais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même. J'étais impuissant, et mon impuissance aura conduit à la perte d'un être innocent.

Le crie de femme devine plus fort, même a travers l'écho des gouttes de pluie qui imbibait le sol d'eau. Pendant un instant je songeai à partir, à fuir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Sans jamais m'arrêter, sans jamais me retourner. J'étais prêt à m'enfuir, comme un lâche. Tout ça pour ne pas revivre ce qui s'était passé il y a trois ans jour pour jour. Mais mon corps fut de nouveau animé par ce sentiment de puissance mélanger à cette fameuse adrénaline. Comme si mes pas bougeait sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. À peine quelque seconde et j'étais déjà sur les lieux guidé par les simples criés de cette femme en détresse. C'était une ruelle sombre dont l'odeur nauséabonde m'indiquait que j'étais à proximité d'une benne à ordures. Je me trouvais complètement trempé et l'ombre d'une silhouette dans l'obscurité me fit reculer de deux pas. Je ne savais pas si cette personne était armée ou pas.

-Qui va là !

Je sentait la présence de quelqu'un juste derrière moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de lui asséner un coup de coude sur les cotes. La personne derrière moi siffla de douleur avant de m'entourer la gorge de son bras muscler me privant ainsi d'oxygène. Je savais qu'a une époque je lui aurais réglé son compte en deux secondes sans attendre la moindre riposte. C'était la preuve que je me faisais vieux, je devenais lent. Ou c'était l'évidence flagrante de mon manque d'entraînement de ces dernières années. Ou plutôt un mélange des deux.

L'ombre dans l'obscurité sortie, c'était un homme masqué une capuche noire recouvrait son crâne. Ces yeux étaient noires ébène. Il possédait un cran d'arrêt dans sa main gauche dont la lame brillait montrant quels étais bien aiguisés. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi brandissant le couteau et je sue qu'il allait me poignarder si je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais ma vie avait-elle vraiment un sens ? Il y a fort longtemps il est vrai que je m'étais donné un but à accomplir, un sens à ma vie après la mort de mes parents. Je m'étais juré de débarrasser la vermine de Gotham une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais était-ce toujours mon objectif ? Je conçois avoir changé depuis, je conçois n'être plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais autrefois, mais mes convictions, elle son rester telle qu'elle. Même après l'accident d'il y a trois ans. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis, c'était la fois que j'avais en moi. Je n'étais plus sûre désormais d'être une personne à la hauteur de l'objectif que je m'étais fixée. Mais sur le coup quand l'homme commença à abattre son couteau sur moi. Jus un réflexe de survie et je compris que même si je n'étais plus l'homme que j'étais avant. Cela ne me privait pas de ma volonté de vivre. Oui ! Je voulais vivre, même si n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, pas comme mes parents, oublié de tous. Il avait été courageux de m'avoir protégé cette nuit-là. Mais cet acte de bravoure leur a coûté la vie. Et je voulais pas que leur mort soit vaine. Ils c'était sacrifier pour moi. Il fallait donc que je vive. Alors je profitai dû fait que l'homme derrière moi me tenait pour me hisser grâce à son bras afin de propulser mes deux jambes a la rencontre de l'abdomen de mon autre ravisseur. L'homme était plus grand que moi, alors je courbais mon dos toujours agripper à son bras afin de balancer son corps vert l'avant. Il atterrit sur le sol mouillé dans un bruit sourd.

Le cri d'une femme apeuré me ramena à la raison. Je courus dans l'obscurité et trouvai enfin la silhouette d'une femme allongée sur le sol. Ces cheveux rouges étaient maintenant complètement trempés par la pluie. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés et son sac à main traînait sur le sol. Ouvert laissent tomber ces accessoires. Je retournais le corps de cette dame. Et je vis des marques sur son visage. Elle avait été battu. Des boursouflures commençaient à apparaître et comme je le doutais, un œil au beurre noir. D'autres ecchymoses apparaissaient sur sa poitrine. Je composais le numéro d'une ambulance en donnant les coordonnées des lieux. Les hommes se mirent à bouger mais en se levant il déguerpit de l'autre côté de la ruelle me laissant seul avec la femme. Cette dernière se mit à ouvrir comme elle le pouvait ces paupières encore lourd.

-Merci beaucoup

Sa voie était à peine audible. Et des larmes glissaient sur ces joues toutes boursouflées. La pluie c'était arrêter. Laissant la fille se noyer dans ces larmes. Mais tous à coup sa respiration ne fut plus qu'un petit sifflement. Comme si sa cage thoracique était comprimée. Elle devait avoir des côtés cassés !

-Tout va bien. Je suis là. Respirez lentement.

Heureusement pour moi l'ambulance arriva juste à temps. Ils s'occupèrent de la jaune femme et je sortis mon portable pour appeler un taxi.

Pendant le chemin du retour je compris qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour redevenir l'homme que j'étais avant. Je devais faire table rase du passé. Et me concentrer sur le présent. Je me promettais intérieurement que je ne reproduirais plus mes erreurs. C'était décidé, je resterai Bat man aussi longtemps que Gotham aura besoin de moi.


End file.
